Technical Field
This application relates to computer processing systems and in particular, but not exclusively, to the resetting of a computer system and/or processor.
Description of the Related Art
Computer processing systems typically include a central processing unit (CPU) associated with a volatile and non-volatile memory. The CPU may typically execute from the volatile memory. Instructions and data necessary for a CPU to start executing may be stored in the non-volatile memory and copied to the volatile memory from which the CPU may execute.